


Finally I am with you

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on anonymous request: Can you write about Marco crashing the car and Mario almost dying in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally I am with you

Marco had finally gotten the courage and took Mario on a date, it had been perfect a picnic on the beach, a quick paddle in the sea and then a romantic moonlight stroll hand in hand. When the whole beach had turned dark Marco had pressed a kiss on Mario's lips. The only problem was two footballers can not be openly gay but they'll work on that later.

Glancing over at the younger man in the passenger seat who equally had a huge smile playing on his lips.   
“I've had a crush on you for the longest time” Marco eventually said   
“Tell me about it” Mario giggled   
“You want the radio on?”  
Mario yawned “What time is it?”   
“2:30 am”   
“I'm just going to go sleep” Marco laughed he had been watching Mario struggling to keep his eyes open for the last ten minutes.  
“Sleep well beautiful” and that was that within seconds Mario had fallen asleep. 

Marco cursed hearing blaring music from the car behind him, the car not driving in a straight line making it hard for Marco to keep in his lane, with a loud sigh he quickly changed lane instantly regretting it as the other car slammed straight into the passenger door sending Marco's car skidding up the high way eventually crashing into the barrier and then every thing went dark. 

Marco woke up seconds later dabbing at large cut on his forehead a strong smell of petrol filled the air, panicking the car is going to blow up at any second, luckily the car wasn't damaged on Marco's side and he easily climbing out then remembering Mario! Quickly running over to Mario's door which is completely battered and destroyed pulling on the handle the door wouldn't come open due to the damage. Marco panicked how long until the car would explode? 

“Mario?” Marco called out hearing no reply he raced back around to the drivers door gasping Mario was deathly pale his whole face covered in blood, Marco reached over unbuckled Mario's seat belt and pulled him out on to the road, Mario's bloody body fell onto the road. Quickly taking Mario into his arms Marco run half way up the road and sat down on the grass next to the road. 

“Mario, please” Marco shook the lifeless body still in his arms, Marco had a loud explosion, he had literally pulled Mario away with seconds to spare.   
“Mario please wake up” 

Mario slowly opened his eyes glancing around “Marco”  
“Mario, i'm so so so sorry”  
“Marco” Mario said again then vomited blood heavy on Marco's shoulder “Sorry Marco”  
“Shh it's ok”   
“I love you Mar-” Mario was cut off as his body went limp in Marco's arms.  
“Mario, no please stay awake the ambulance will be here soon”

Marco couldn't contain his tears everything from there went really, the ambulance had arrived to take him and Mario to the hospital. The paramedics had said Mario was still alive that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a hospital bed. 

“What happened? Was it a dream?”  
“I'm afraid not Mr Reus” Some nurse said in the distance   
“Where is Mario?”  
“Luckily you escaped with minor cuts and bruises, Mario has suffered several series injuries, he's survived his surgery but still fighting for his life in intensive care.”  
“Can I see him?”  
“Not at this moment, i'm sorry”  
“What about the other car?”  
“both passengers escaped perfect”  
“They should have died” Marco snapped  
“Excuse me?”  
“It's all their fault it happened” Marco cried again   
The nurse nodded “They were both drunk”  
“Mario is fighting for his life while those evil bastards get off free”  
“I know it's hard mr Reus but try to calm down”  
“Fuck you” Marco turned away bitterly

After what seemed like forever Marco's doctor came into the room, checked his blood pressure and deemed him fit to leave.

“Can I go see Mario now?”  
“You can but i'm afraid he isn't in good condition right now”   
“I don't care” The doctor nodded and walked him over to the ICU   
“Remember if you talk to him he can hear you” 

Marco nodded polity and mumbled a quick thanks and pushed open the double doors, gasping as he found Mario's body covered with wires and tubes, his face stitched up but it showed calm features. Marco picked up the cold limp hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

“I love you Mario, more than you will ever know and i'm so so sorry I never told you before, things could have been so different.” 

Mario twitched as his eyes slowly opened the first thing he laid his eyes upon and smiled “I love you too Marco”

**Author's Note:**

> The anon wanted Mario to die at the end but I just couldn't do that and i'm sorry for that.


End file.
